


AutobotxFemale Human Bayverse

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: An rp I’m doing with a friend





	1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day at the Witwicky house. Sam was hanging out with Bumblebee. He was excited today because his cousin Star was coming to visit him. "She's really fun, Bee. I can't wait for you to meet her. I told her all about you and the Autobots."

Optimus Prime was in their headquarters looking over a few videos that people took of them in action.

Kayla Optimus’s charge was with him behind him waiting for him to finish. She just recently met them after Optimus saved her life.

Bee nodded and chirped whirred happily indicating that he was excited and happy and anxious to meet her. He looked around quietly.

Optimus looks over to Kayla after he finished. "Kayla?"

Sam hears the bus pull up and sees a girl with long black hair walk off with her suitcase. "There she is, Bee." Sam gets out to gi greet her.

Star smiles when she sees Sam. She hugs him tightly.

“Yes Optimus? What is it?” Kayla said as her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

Bee followed after him and suddenly the world had stopped and he froze. He could feel his spark beating and racing as he stared at her.

"Are you ok? Your face is really red." He examined her red cheeks.

Star smiled when she saw Bumblebee. She walked over to him and held out her hand to him. "Hi Bumblebee, it's nice to finally meet you."

“Y-yes Optimus I’m fine. I-I was just wondering what you were doing.”

Bee took her hand and picked her up placing her on his shoulder and pecked her cheek.

"I was just looking at some videos the humans posted."

Star smiled at him and blushes. "He's a sweetheart, Sam."

"I told you, Star. Let's head home so you can unpack."

Kayla nodded and wanted to be closer to him to sit in his hand.

Bee frowned. He wanted Star to stay. He was in love with her.

Optimus smiled at her and holds her in his hand. He loved when Kayla was around to keep hin company.

"Come on, Bee. You're coming too." Star smiled at the yellow autobot.

Kayla blushed immensely now and her heart rate was beating faster and she couldn’t look up at him.

Bee nodded and smiled and followed after them and he thought to himself in time she will become mine.

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead gently. "Your blushing has gotten worse."

Sam walks back to his home. "So my parents are away on a 2nd honeymoon so its you, me, and Bee."

"Sounds great, Sam." Star followed him and smiled

Kayla was so nervous anxious and flustered that she tried to leave. She couldn’t tell him she loved him. They weren’t even the same species.

Bee picked up Star again and nuzzled her delicately agents his face and purred and whirred happily. He would soon take her to become his.

"Kayla is there something you want to tell me?" He looks at her.

Sam shows Star to the guest room. "Go ahead and unpack while I order pizza." He smiles and closes the door. 

Star nodded and went to change into something comfy, but made sure to close the curtains to get privacy.

Kayla shook her head no and sighed.  
“I’m just gonna go Optimus,” she said as she started to cry.

Bee snuck a peak through the curtain with his optics and he smirked his shaft getting hard from just peeping in on her.

"Please tell me Kayla. I hate seeing you upset." He carefully dries away her tears.

Star removed her skirt and shirt to reveal a matching yellow bra and panty set. She bends downward to open her suitcase to look for her leggings and top.

Kayla sighed and looked away from him still.  
“I-I l-love y-you O-Optimus!” she finally confessed to him.

Bee was getting so aroused and so turned on that he let out a grunt. He wanted her so badly now at this rate he had to have her.

"I love you too Kayla.." He kisses her.

Star comes downstairs and went outside to find Bumblebee. "Bumblebee?" She blushes when she saw him and his shaft out.

Kayla’s eyes widened as big as saucers and she tried to say something in the kiss.  
“This would never work Optimus. You’re way too big for me!” 

If Bee could he’d be blushing as red as a cherry tomato right about now. He tried to hide his aching boner but it was no use.

Optimus knew this was true, but he didn't care. He loved her no matter what.

"What's going on out-- Bumblebee! Why do you have your shaft out?" Sam looked at his friend. 

Star went inside while blushing like crazy. She had never seen something so large.

Kayla tried to push him away from her and leave.  
“It’s not like you can shrink down to my size whenever you wanted.”

Bee growled. He shrunk himself down to human size stormed in the house and grabbed Star kissing her passionately and ripped her clothes off and slammed his member into her.

Optimus smiles as he shrunk down to human size and kisses her deeply. 

Star kisses back as she falls back onto her bed with him ontop

“Mmmm!” Kayla said into the kiss and let out a moan as she rubbed his chest and stroked his crotch.

Bee put her in his lap on her bed while still in her and thrusted deeper into her as he grunted into the kiss.

Optimus pulled off her clothes and thrusted into her without any warning.

Star moans out and blushes deeply. She grips onto his shoulders with every thrust.

“Op-Optimus! Wh-what’re you ahh doing?!” Kayla mewled out softly.

Bee grinded his hips into hers skin slapping against metal as he trailed his lips to her neck suckling hickeys into her skin.

"Showing you how much I love you.." He thrusts whike sucking on her neck.

Star moans out and panting softly. "A-AH BEE!!"

Kayla elicited a whimper as she arched her neck and scratched his metal shoulders.

Bee grunted calling her every pet name he could think of through his radio as he fucked her into oblivion. He nipped her collarbone and sucked on a nipple.

He grunted more as he laid her down and thrusts harder and deeper into her. 

"Bee!! Please don't stop!!!" Star screams out in pleasure as he thrusts more.

Kayla screamed his name out in pleasure as she shivered and shuddered in delight.

Bee thrusted and rammed into her harder and more rougher than ever before while sucking on the other nipple.

Optimus continues to thrust into her. "I love you so much, Kayla!!" He sucks on her nipples while licking them.

Star panted softly and held onto him. "B-Bee I love you so much!" She held onto the Autobot while he thrusts.

Kayla moaned out she loved him too just as much and rubbed his back arching her back.

Bee found her g spot and he bit her neck marking her as his sparkmate. He released his semen into her.

Optimus thrusts harder until he cummed inside her. He bit and marked her as he sparkmate. He groans as he fills her with his semen.

Star moans out after cumming with him. She held onto him and kissed his neck.

Kayla told him to suck on her nipples again. She climaxed too and mewled.

Bee slid out of her panting heavily as he cursed with his radio and held her to him.

Optimus sucks on her nipple while groping the other one. 

Star was panting softly and looks over at Bumblebee. 

Kayla moaned wantonly as she pushed her chest further into his mouth.

Bee looked and gazed down at her lovingly as he whispered I love you.

Optimus sucks and pulls on the nipple while licking.

"I love you too, Bumblebee..." She was still panting softly.

Kayla moaned out his name and she felt him still inside her.

Bee purred and licked and sucked on her earlobe while groping her chest.

Optimus pulls out of her and nuzzles her neck. "I love you Kayla..."

Star blushes deeply and held onto him.

 

“Ahh I love you too Optimus!” Kayla whimpered softly and snuggled against him.

Bee held on tightly to her and cuddled against her saying he was glad he met her.  
“You’re mine now Star,” he said through his radio.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning 

Optimus was still in recharge while holding Kayla close to him.

Star was in the kitchen having breakfast with Sam while Bee was still asleep.

Kayla’s stomach growled as she woke up and yawned stretching.

Bee was now back online and he wondered where Star was as he looked around.

Optimus was fast asleep in recharge. He held her close to him.

Star walks into her room and smiles when she sees him. "Hey sleepy head." She kisses his cheek and hugs him.

Kayla pouted cutely and tried to get up because she wanted breakfast.

“Good morning darling,” Bee said as he smiled at her and got up wrapping his arms around her.

Optimus slowly woke up and kisses her forehead. "Hello my dear."

She hugs him and gives him kisses.

Kayla blushed and said morning to him. She got up got dressed and was heading to the kitchen.

Bee chirped into the kisses and he kissed her hungrily and passionately back while licking her lips.

Optimus kisses her cheek and gets up to stretch.

She blushes and kisses back then pulls away.

Kayla was in the kitchen and making toast for herself with eggs and bacon.

Bee sighed dreamily and happily. He loved his sparkmate so freakin much!

Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist. He holds her close to him. 

Star relaxes in his arms and nuzzles his neck.

“Ahh Optimus! Don’t you have work to do? Do you need to hold me 24/7?!” Kayla asked him blushing.

Bee let her go and if she was hungry she could make herself breakfast. Cybertronians didn’t have to eat like how humans do.

"Sorry my dear." He kisses her cheek and lets go of her.

"I just finished breakfast, Bee. I'm okay now."

“It’s ok Optimus But please at least let me eat first,” Kayla whimpered and sat down about to eat her food.

Bee nodded and asked her what she would like to do this morning as he held her closely in his arms.

Optimus went to go check on a few reports that were sent to him.

"How about we go for a drive?"

Kayla started eating her food and pretty soon finished thinking Optimus was upset or mad at her she followed after him.

Bee nodded and transformed with her in his hand and put her in the passenger seat and strapped her in with the seatbelt tightly.

Optimus looks over the files and looks over to Kayla. "Kayla?"

Star was strapped in tightly, but tries to loosen it.

“Are you mad at me Optimus? I’m sorry!” Kayla said as she started to cry.

Bee loosened her seatbelt a little bit and apologized to her as he sped off.

"I'm not mad at you, Kayla." He looks at her and dries her tears. 

She enjoys the drive and looks around with him.

Kayla nodded and hugged him tightly to her kissing his cheek.

Bee smiled if he could and sped up a little bit more. He whirred a little bit.

Optimus kisses her cheeks and holds her close to him.

Star looks at everything as Bee drives around.

Kayla blushed and looked away from him embarrassed.

Bee asked her if she was enjoying herself as he rode and drove.

Optimus smiles at her and nuzzles her neck.

"Yes I am, Bee." She smiles at him.

Kayla made a soft whimpering sound. She was getting aroused. God was he sexy.

Bee said awesome and asked her where she wanted to go as his car seat cradled her against him.

Optimus looks at her and smiles.

"Anywhere is fine, Bee." She smiles at him.

Kayla nuzzled him back and kissed his neck just to see what he would do.

Bee went to a private beach and he had beach stuff in the trunk of him where they could have a romantic time together.

Optimus felt his engines give a small revve like he was purring.

Star gets out to look at the beach. "I wish I had my bikini to go swimming."

Kayla grinned and then stopped wondering what he’ll do now to her.

Bee opened his trunk and there was her bikini and other things too.

Optimus smirks and starts kissing her neck.

She takes everything out and went to set up everything before going to change inti her bikini.

Kayla started to moan softly.  
“Optimus ahh! God you’re so sexy!” she whimpered.

Bee transformed and waited for her turning around to give her some privacy.

Optimus kisses her neck and lays her back down on the bed.

Star came out in a silver and iridescence bikini with her hair tied into two twin braids.

Kayla gazed up lovingly and lustfully into his pretty blue optics as she mewled.

Bee turned out and his spark was doing somersaults and his jaw dropped as he stared at her.

Optimus kisses her neck and removes her clothes. 

"Ready to go for a swim, Bee?"

Kayla was now naked underneath him and she looked away from him blushing and moaning.

Bee nodded and ran after her into the ocean and began to splash her with salt water.

He takes her chin and turns her face back towards him. "I want to see your beautiful face...." He kisses her neck and starts to leave hickeys.

Star giggles at Bee and splashes him with the water.

Kayla nodded and she whimpered arching her back as she shivered in lust.

Bee just chuckled back and went underwater. He didn’t come up yet.

Optimus thrusts into her while kissing and licking her nipples.

Star looks around for her Bee after he went underwater.

Kayla screamed his name out in pleasure really loudly.

Bee snaked his arms around her waist and came back up and kissed the back of her neck purring.

Optimus continues to thrust harder and deeper into her.

Star giggles and loves his kisses. She turns around to face Bee.

Kayla told him to suck on her nipples as she grinded her hips into his.

Bee smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her against him.

Optimus sucks on her right nipple while groping the other.

Star kisses him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kayla arched her back and was shuddering in pleasure.

Bee kissed her back passionately and he nipped her neck.

Optimus sucks harder as he thrusts even faster.

Star pulls him closer to deepen rhe kiss.

Kayla scratched his shoulders and then his chest mewling.

Bee french kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Optimus switches nipples and thrusts harder.

Star moans in the kiss and pulls away. "Bee.. wait.."

Kayla kissed his forehead and she screamed in lustful pleasure.

Bee stopped and nodded taking his tongue out of her mouth.

Optimus thrusts harder and deeper into her.

Star was panting softly and looked at him. "How about we continue on the towels than in the water?" She smiles at him

Kayla reached her orgasm and climaxed heavily.

Bee nodded smirking and picked her up bridal style as he laid her down on the beach towels.

Optimus holds her close snd licks her nipples while finally climaxing hard.

Star kisses him deeply and holds him close to her.

Kayla kissed his lips passionately wanting him to dominate her mouth.

Bee french kissed her and wrestled with her tongue for dominance.


End file.
